oh god blast from the past
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: Arnold's grandpa built a time portal and scent Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe seven years into the future where they meet their teenage selves who are in their junior year of high school. Can they get back to their time? Will they like what their teenage years will be like? Read to find out. hope you enjoy read comment and favorite and be nice with ur comments.
1. Chapter 1

V-chan: Hey everyone this is my first hey Arnold fanfiction so please be nice!

Arnold: I'm sure it'll go fine Vicki, so be gentle with the story

Gerald: My man's right just take your time girl!

V-chan: Thanks you two! ^.^

Helga: Vicki doesn't own Hey Arnold and or characters!

Phoebe: enjoy the story *smiles*

* * *

It was a normal day for the Arnold gang in Hillwood City. They had just gotten back from finding Arnold's parnets from San Lorenzo and helping the green eyed people. Arnold and Gerald were in the park walking towards the poud when they noticed Helga and Phoebe the two girls they were looking for. Appeartenly Phil, Arnold's Grandfather built a time michion and wanted to show it to Arnold and his friends so they went to find the girls.

"Man i cant believe your grandpa built a time michion! that's so cool!" Gerald explained, smiling at his best friend. Arnold just rolled his eyes and sighed not really in the mood to talk after the whole thing in the jungle with Helga. He just nodded with a small smile and walked towards the girls.

"Hello ladies, how's it going?"

"Oh great! It's Geraldo and football head! What do you want?" Helga asked, cool but slit anger filled vocie. Arnold sat down by Helga as Gerald sat down by Phoebe to explain the plans for the day. The girls looked at each other with slit worry then back at the boys that were waiting for their answer. Phoebe cleared her thoart and spoke "Isn't time travel dangerious." Helga nodded in agreement.

"Come on girls it'll be fun!" Arnold said, poking Helga's arm to get her to talk. Helga glared at Arnold for poking her arm while growling.

"Fine Arnoldo we'll come! Now stop poking me or die by my hands which is it?" Helga growled, standing up while brushing some dirty off her jean shorts since it was to hot to wear a dress anyways. They all went back to Arnold's to see this amazing thing that was going on at Arnold's.

* * *

~Boarding house~

The gang moved aside for the animals that came running out of the building. Arnold took them doorstairs to the basement where Arnold's dad and grandpa were working on the michion. Miles looked up to his son with his friends and gave them a warm smile. Miles stood up wiping his hands off with an old rag.

"Hey kids, ready to see if this thing works?" Miles asked.

"Of course it will work son, now flip that switch and set it for oh seven years." Phil said, play glaring at his son before standing back. The old michion began to shack and whisle then they saw the portal open.

"Yea I'll be a monkey's uncle it worked!" Phil shouted, happily while patting Miles on the back.

"So can we go through that thing?" Gerald asked, as the gang stood their wide eyed.

Phil nodded while watching the kids step through the portal and that's when things gone wrong. They were seven years in the future put the portal closed trapping them there in the future. The girls glared at the boys knowing something like would happen if they went through with this. In the past Phil and Miles watch the time michion collpase infront of their eyes. Miles glared at his father.

"Well that wasn't suppost to happen. Alright let's back to work to bring shortman and his friends home." Phil said, stratching his head then headed towards the broken thing. Miles and Phil stopped when they heard a foot tapping then turned around to see a very mad Stella.

"Miles Jones Shortman what have you done with your son and his friends?!" Stella demanded to know glaring at the two men infront of her. They chuckled nervousily on how to answer.

* * *

~Seven years ahead in Arnold's room~

"Great so now what do we do football head?" Helga asked, glaring at him for getting her into this mess. Arnold stood there thinking when they heard the door knob turning and heard vocies from outside the door. Quickly they ran into th cloest before anyone saw them. They couldnt believe who they saw as the person walked in. There stood a 6''3 teenage boy with unrulely hair, green eyes and a great looking body like he worked out a look. He wore a black t-shirt and blue demi jeans with his blue cap on his head.

"I'm telling you blondie that you need help with your poetry." A girls vocie came as she walked into the room while shuting the door. She had long golden blond hair held back with a pink hairband, shinning blue eyes, and a body that could stop a truck and she was about 5"8 compared to the boy infront of them.

"Ok maybe my poetry does need a little help miss honnor classes."

"A little i read it Arnold and i almost fell asleep at the frist three lines." The girl said, giggling while sitting down on the bed as the boy sat at the computer desk.

"Your not helping Helga by telling me this."

"Aw i'm sorry Arnold, you wanted me to tell you the truth babe." Teenage Helga said, walking over to the teenage Arnold while wrapping her arms around him, placing her head in top of his looking at the blank screen. Arnold smirked but rolled his eyes as he began to type up his poem. Helga sat down next to him when they heard a bang from the closet and looked at it then at each other.

"I'll check it out you keep working." Helga said, getting up while kissing Arnold on the cheek walking over to the cloest opening the door to a dark room. Teenage Helga turned on the light to see mini verisons of themselves making her scream running out of the room.

"HELGA WHAT'S WRONG?" Arnold said shooting up from the seat at his desk as his girlfriend ran into his arms. Helga pointed to the closet as Arnold the gang came out of the closet smiled waverly while waving hi accourly to the olderselfs of Helga and Arnold.

"Um would ok this is weird." Teenage Arnold said looking at the youngerselves while trying to clam down his girlfriend. Teenage Helga sat on the bed getting her things ready for she had swim practice soon while watching their youngerselves until Arnold came into the room.

"So um Helga when did you and me start dating?" Younger Arnold asked, trying to break the tention in the air as everyone seemed on the edge.

"Oh...um...well ah sixth grade." Helga said, playing with her hair blushing.

The younger Helga and Arnold look at each then blushed looking away from each other. The older Helga excused herself as she went into the closet to change for practice. The older Helga comes out in a bathingsuit making Arnold and Gerald drool an blush brightly.

"So i'm on the swim team huh?" The younger Helga said, watching her older self.

"Yep she is and she is caption of the swim team for the last three years." The older Arnold said, brining in drinks and snacks for them. Older Helga smiled nodding happily kissing older on the lips while stealing a cookie while waving bye as she left for practice. Arnold chuckled at his girlfriend while waving goodbye then turning around to the younger selves.

"Now what to do with you guys?" The Older Arnold said sitting down with a sigh.

* * *

V-Chan: Well that's it focks until next time.

Arnold: Great job Vicki

V-Chan: Thanks Arnold.

Helga: I cant believe me n football head are dating

Phoebe: u should be happy Helga

V-chan: Yep well bye everyone Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold: so v-chan ur updating this story.  
V-chan: yep I am its gonna be hard cause I'm doing it off my phone and its hard to type.  
Phoebe: I am positive you can do it.  
Helga: yea girl you got this. V-chan: thanks guys I don't own hey Arnold at all cause if I did Arnold n Helga would been together by now.

* * *

The teenage Arnold looked at their pastselves thinking on what to do with them. Arnold and the others looked at the teenager scared to say anything about what was going on.  
"So how did you guys get here?" The older Arnold asked. "Football heads grandpa and father sent us through a time machine and then it collapsed." Younger Helga said, glaring at young Arnold. Young Arnold looked at Helga with a half annoyed glare then confused when he heard laughter then turned to his older self.  
"What's so funny?" Gerald asked, looking confused as well. The teenage Arnold wiped the tears from his eyes with a giant smile. "Sorry its just I haven't heard that nickname in a long time."  
The older Arnold explained about how he and Helga got together, being together since six grade. The younger Gerald passed out from hearing this while Phoebe blushed but giggled looking at her best friend who was lost for words and blushing. "So let me get this straight you and Helga have been together since then, why Helga tho?" Gerald asked, shaking his head back and fourth after walking up.  
"Like I always told everyone there was good in her she just needed help to show it especially for the place she called home." Arnold said, then growled at the end of the last part of his statement. The others looked confused, but didn't push the matter of the subject seeing it must be difficult to talk about. Teenage Arnold open the door when he heard a knock on his door. "Hey man what's the emergency?" A deep soulful smooth voice from behinded the door. An older African American Gerald came in the room shocked to see their pastselves there.  
"That's the emergency man. Dude what are you going to do about baseball practice?" Gerald asked, sitting on the bed. The teenager sighed saying he doesn't know yet as he ran his hand through his hair. They all sat talking telling stories for a few hours. When Stella called them down for dinner. "Hello ! Where is the first lady at?" Pookie Arnold's grandma asked, swinging the American flag around thinking it was the fourth of July.  
"She's at swim practice grandma, she'll be over tomorrow." Older Arnold said, chuckling as he sat down to eat with the pastselves.  
"So where are the boarders?" Young Arnold asked, looking around the room. Arnolds parent's explained what happen to the broaders. Mr.& moved into a house when Oscar finally got a great paying job, Mr. Hyunh moved closer to his daughter in Chicago, Ernie got married and moved to the other side of Hillwood. "Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Oscar finally getting a job and stuff. Now I've heard everything." Mini Gerald said, taking a bite into his food. "It was darn time that snake got a job!" Phil said, slamming his fist on the table with a smile. The older Arnold called and asked Helga to bring the girls some cloths and anything else they might need. Soon Helga was over with the stuff

* * *

~girls room~

"Hey girls. I brought you cloths." Older Helga said, smiling.

"Hold it right there sister, when did I become this whole nicey nice person?" Helga asked, stopping her older self from talking. Teen Helga just rolled her eyes and told her it started in the second year of her and Arnold dating.  
The past selves were getting ready for bed in seperet rooms

* * *

. ~boy's room~ "

Can you believe it Arnold? You are dating Helga G. Pataki!" Gerald said, laying down on one of the beds. "I know It's so weird but kinda nice." Arnold said, remembering what she said on the to him. He couldn't help but blush. Gerald looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What?"  
"Arnold you do realize who we are talking about right?" Gerald said, raising an eyebrow with his arms crossed. Arnold nodded and told him so what and that he saw how she is now anymore. Gerald sighed and looked at his friend like he was crazy. ~girls room~ "Can you believe it Phoebe? I'm with icecream in the future!" Younger Helga squealed quietly to her best friend. Phoebe nodded and smiled happy for her friend knowing how long she wanted to be with "icecream."  
"It is wonderful news Helga! I am so happy for you." Phoebe said, hugging her best friend. Helga smirked looking at Phoebe while saying "Don't think I didn't see you looking at the older Gerald like you were ready to jump him."  
Phoebe blushed brightly while looking down at the ground giggling. Helga laughed with her as they kept wondering what else they would find out in the future about themselves.

~older Arnold's room~

"Babe are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Arnold asked, his girlfriend hating that she had to go back to that place. Since Helga' s mother had died 8th grade year things at home got ten times worse for her. Helga sighed.  
"Arnold if I don't go you know what will happen! Beside this is our last year in high school and then you and me are off to NYU." Helga said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him. Arnold smiled with a nod. He wanted to start his own company to help people while Helga wanted to be a writer and a singer to express her feelings, to show the world the true her. "At least call me when you get in your room safe from him please?" He asked her.  
"Of course." Helga left after giving him one last long kiss goodbye hating that she couldnt stay with him for the night to be away from her father. He walked her to the front door and watched as she climbed into her rebuilt mustang she put pack together since seventh grade. Arnold sighed sadly then went upstairs to bed to get some sleep until he noticed his past self.  
"Hey you alright me? Ok that just sounds sooooo weird,'' Teen Arnold said, chuckling as he sat by his young self on the bed.  
"Why? What made me want to date Helga?" The older Arnold laughed and shook his head. "You do know Helga has done more kinds things for us that you'll eventually know trust me." He out told him while patting his back. Arnold looked at older self confused but went to bed knowing it was late.

~Arnold's cellphone~

Helga: hey I'm home smexy ;)  
Arnold: good Wat abut ur dad?  
Helga: fast asleep on the couch. I'm in my room wit the door locked

Arnold: good love u nite my babe 3

Helga: love u 2 my love 3

Teen Arnold closed his phone after placing on the charger next the picture of him and his beautiful girlfriend while lookin at the stars and whispering "goodnight my Helga."

* * *

~Helga's place~

Helga looked out her window with a smile seeing the stars and whispered falling asleep "goodnight my Arnold." Both drifting of to happy and peaceful sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

~next day~

"Mornin Kimba. Little ones are waiting for you and time to get ready for school." Pookie said, waking up the older Arnold seeing how she thought she was a jungle woman. Arnold got ready for school then went downstairs greeting everyone as normal as possible. "Don't worry dear we got your past selves until you get home." Stella said, smiling. Arnold thanked his mom when the carhorn came called out making him smile brightly.  
"That's Helga see you later!" Teen Arnold said, grabbing his bag and ran out the door. Their younger selves looked at each other and blushed as they continue to eat. All four kids thought with a sigh "this is gonna be one long day." "So kids what would you like to do?" Stella asked, happily while cleaning the dishes. They all looked at each other and shrugs. Phoebe suggested they all go look around town to see if anything had change. "Phoebe you are a genius!" Gerald said, winking at her. Phoebe eyes widen with a blushes as she giggled nervously. Helga smirked while rolling her eyes as Arnold watched his best friend flirt. The gang finished eatting and started to head out to look around town.

* * *

~in high school~

"Alright what are we gonna do about them?" Helga asked, while sitting on Arnold's lap in homeroom. Gerald and Arnold shrugged as they told them it had to be soon. "Hey Arnold doesn't your grandpa still have that old time machine in the basement?" "Yea I think he does but I don't know it will work." Arnold said, holding Helga with his chin on her shoulder. Helga told them that they should get Phoebe to look at it to see if it would work. Both boys nodded then looked at a growling Helga.  
"Babe what's wrong?" Arnold asked.  
"It's her!" Helga said pointing to the figure walking their way. The figure stopped in front of them.  
"Good morning you guys."

* * *

V-Chan: well that's all folks!  
Arnold: good job V-Chan!  
Helga: told ya V-Chan: yep remember I don't own any of this!


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold: yay v-chan ur updating this story.

V-chan: yep I am its gonna but its hard cause I'm doing it off my tablet and its hard to type.

Phoebe: I am positive you can do it. Think of ur fans

Helga: yea girl you got this. We girls r fighters

V-chan: thanks guys I don't own hey Arnold at all cause if I did Arnold n Helga would been together by now.

There stood Lila the once sweet innocent now turned into a sneaky little slut always flirting and trying to steal Arnold or any guy she could rap around her finger.

"Back off girl! He's a taken man." Helga growled, wrapping her arms around Arnold's neck. Lila looked at Helga pretending to be hurt from her words while shooting draggers at her with her eye's.

"I'm ever so offended Helga. I just came over to say good morning to you guys." Lila said, to sugary sweet for Arnold's taste. Gerald rolled his eyes knowing what she was really trying to do and to him it was pathetic. It was only a matter of time when Hegla would get up and beat her behind now he would pay to see that. Gerald chuckled quietly to himself getting a glare from Arnold.

"Lila can you please leave? We were talking about something important." Arnold asked, politely seeing how he was raised that way . Lila sighed nodding yes without giving Arnold one last wink. Helga growled and tried to stand up, but Arnold won't let. He knew how protective she could be when it came to him making him sigh.

"All she is asking for is one good punch Arnold." Helga growled, sitting back into his lap. Arnold sighed knowing how Lila loved to tick Helga off when it came to him. She and Lila had been at war with each other since seventh grade middle school. By then Helga and him were already going out since they got back from San Lorenzo from saving his parent's. His parent's loved Helga to death, hell sometimes Stella and her would have mother daughter days together doing god knows what.

"I say you let her do it man, even Lila needs a good wake up call Arnold." Gerald said, rolling his eye's as he watched her flirt with Sid. Helga nodded in agreement with Gerald knowing he was right. "Guy's violence is never the answer." Helga hmphed she glared at Lila one last while mumbling "it is when you live in girl world." This made Gerald bust out laughing and made Arnold roll his eye's with a smirk on his face for girlfriend's comment.

*means while wih past selves*

"Man seven years in the future hasn't changed much," Younger Helga said, looking around. The other nodded in agreement with her just they walked around not worrying about a thing. As they walk arould they notice that they had lost Gerald and Phoebe making Arnold and Helga panic. Helga blushed hating yet loving the fact that she was alone with him. He and Helga began walking around looking around for them.

"So where do you think they could be?" Helga asked, looking around everywhere else but Arnold. Arnold rubbed the back of his neck nervously looking at the stores. Arnold was blushing the whole time trying to figure out why he was with Helga of all people. I mean don't get him wrong Helga could have her sweet kind moments then change to a devil just like that. Not wanting to lose her to he grabbed her hand causing Helga to blush.

"I don't know where they could be. But let's stick together."

Helga nodded and followed him quietly.

*Gerald & Phoebe*  
"Mmmm Mmm Mmm this is just great we lost them, What now?" Gerald asked, Phoebe looking around. Phoebe looked around to find anything similar that could lead them home. Gerald grabbed Phoebe's hand and started walking back to ask for directions before it got to late out.

"Gerald I believe we should call Arnold's parent's to come pick us up." Phoebe said, seeing a payphone at the end of the sidewalk. Gerald nodded blushing unable to speak since he was holding his crushes hand. After calling Arnold's parent's who will send Arnold to come get them since school was over.

"So while we're waiting for them, can I ask you something Phoebe? I mean if that's alright with you." Gerald asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Certainly Gerald I will answer to the best of my ability." Phoebe said, giggling at Gerald's blush that was painted on his cheeks. Gerald nodded while placing his hand on her and scooted closer to her. She was nervous and thrilled that Gerald was holding her hand.

"Uh um Phoebe when we get back to your time w-would you not saying you have to, but w-would you go o-out on a d-date?" Gerald stuttered nervously. Phoebe gasped then began to smile nodding yes with her cute little giggle he liked so much. Soon Arnold's parent's had arrived with their friends in the back of the car looking relieved to see them.

*lunch time at high school*

"Hey baby, how was you're day so far?" Gerald asked, as her sat down next the older Phoebe who wore blue shirts and black skirts instead of the sweater she used to wear and her hair in a ponytail. Phoebe smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Im certain that my day has been a delightful beginning and yours," Phoebe asked.

"Almost saw a good cat fight between Helga and Lila, but Arnold stopped it from happening." Gerald said, shrugging placing his arm around her. Phoebe gasped knowing that was never a good thing cause Helga once put a guy in the hospital for groping her behind. Shacking her head with a sigh Phoebe went back to eating her lunch. When Helga and Arnold came in holding hands smiling and laughing, she was happy for her friend.

"Hey Phoebs what's up?" Helga asked, sitting across from her smiling. Phoebe just told about her morning and everything. Arnold and Helga looked at each other then at Gerald. Gerald raised an eyebrow while eating his sandwich.

"Gerald you didn't tell her yet?" Arnold asked.

"Haven't told me what?" Phoebe asked, looking at her friends. She watched her boyfriend rub the back of his neck nervously with a smirk. Phoebe did not like the look on his face he was giving her. Helga rolled her eyes getting annoyed with the hesitation with the boy's.

"Look Phoebs our past selves are in the future and we need to send them home, do you think you can fix that time machine Arnold's grandpas time machine so we can send them back," Helga asked, looking at her shocked friend. Phoebe kindly smiled and agreed to do it.

"The way you guys made the conversation sound as if Gerald was cheating on me, thank kami-sama it wasn't that." Phoebe said, giggling. Arnold, Gerald, and Helga looked at Phoebe shocked that she would think that.

"Hell no koi I would never cheat on you." Gerald said, kissing her cheek making her blush. Phoebe giggled with a smile. Soon the bell rang and they were off to class again. As soon as Arnold left to go to his own class Helga ran into the she devil herself Lila.

"Hello Helga I'm ever so glad to see you alone," Lila said, smirking with her arms crossed. Helga growled at her and got ready for what ever was to come.

"What do you want Lila?" Helga asked.

"Oh nothing just this." Lila said. Before Helga knew it Lila had slapped her across the face. Helga not caring if the principal was coming towards them or not she did what she did best she fought back. As the cat fight got worse principal Evans was trying to pull the girls apart and it was a good thing Gerald was late for class cause he was watching the whole thing and taped it before helping out.

"Let me go Gerald! Let kick her ass!" Helga yelled, Gerald held her back from ripping Lila apart from more then she was now.

"BOTH OF YOU MY OFFICE NOW!" The principal yelled, pointing down the hall. Gerald helped Helga to the office since she was limping a bit, but Lila had it worse. Gerald had got a pass from the Principal while whispering to Helga "best cat fight ever! You kicked her ass good." Helga giggled with a wink making Gerald shack his head with a smile.

*After school*

Arnold and the boys were talking outside checking up and making plans to have a card game soon.

"Boy howdy did you hear that someone kicked Lila's ass after lunch." Sid said, smirking.

"I reckon I heard that in math class about ." Stinky said, chuckling. Gerald bust out laughing knowing the whole story since he was there. Arnold rolled his eye's and told them to knock it off that it wasn't that funny. The boy's sighed as Arnold took away there fun until Gerald spoke up "by the way you two owe me fifty bucks." The boys looked him confused until they saw Helga.

"Hey champ so what's he punishment for kickig Lila's ass?" Gerald asked.

"Helga tell me Gerald is lying." Arnold asked looking worried and a bit upset. Helga shook her no he wasn't lying and that she got detention for a week since it was self defense. Stinky and Sid cursed under their breaths handing Gerald fifty bucks. Arnold sighed and told Helga with his eye's that they would talk about this later making Helga nod.

"I believe that should head towards Arnold's now for that "double date" we talked about." Phoebe said, changing the subject. Gerald was pulled by the ear as she lead hom away from the boys that he was showing the video too. Arnold and Helga followed after waving bye.

V-Chan: well that's all folks!

Arnold:Helga did you have to fight back *sighs*

Helga: told ya he would react this way

V-Chan: yep I know Helga remember I don't own any of this! 


End file.
